criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Darga
Christopher Darga is an actor best known for his role as Kenny Blankenship in the comedic game show Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Biography Hardly anything is known about Darga's past, including his birth date, where he was born, the names of his family members, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Darga got his first on-screen role in 1987, when he was cast as Detective Ray Zacchino in the hit legal drama series L.A. Law. Darga got his first major recurring role in 2003, when he was cast as Kenny Blankenship, an eccentric co-host and color commentator, in the English dub of the comedic game show Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Since then, Darga has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Angie Tribeca, Speechless, Ford v. Ferrari, Scrubs, NCIS, Digimon Data Squad, Lie to Me, L.A. Noire, In My Sleep, Maneater, Crazy Stupid Love, Aftermath, Code Black, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Darga will portray Sheriff Wesley Hayes in the Season Fourteen episode "Starter Home". Filmography *Ford v. Ferrari (2019) - John Holman *Pale Blue Dot (2019) - Police Officer *Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) - Attorney *Criminal Minds - "Starter Home" (2018) TV episode - Sheriff Wesley Hayes *Here and Now (2018) - Mike Gibons *Speechless (2017) - Boss *School of Rock (2017) - Waiter *Angie Tribeca (2017) - Theodore Stracciatelli *People You May Know (2017) - Harold *Aftermath (2017) - Andrew *The Mick (2017) - Pit Boss *Code Black (2017) - Larry *New Girl (2016) - Bearded Costumer *The Darkness (2016) - Jeff (credited as Chris Darga) *Is That a Gun in Your Pocket? (2016) - Jake *Shameless (2016) - Mr. Sullivan *The Middle - 7 episodes (2011-2015) - Mr. Farrar *Dr. Ken (2015) - Security Guard *Modern Family (2015) - Lou *Dads - 2 episodes (2014) - Federal Agent *I Didn't Do It (2014) - Fireman Freddy *Phys Ed (2013) - Karl *How I Met Your Mother (2013) - Bus Driver *Mom (2013) - Customs Agent *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) - Mac Hazlet *Sullivan & Son (2013) - Jedediah Miller *Happy Endings (2013) - Cousin Terry *Mike & Molly (2013) - Charlie *Raising Hope (2012) - Don *Scary or Die (2012) - Sam Franks *CSI: Miami (2012) - Ross Hemmet *Harry's Law (2012) - Christopher Phillips *The Exes (2012) - Salvatore *The Closer (2011) - David Romano *Crazy Stupid Love (2011) - Lowe's Salesman #1 *L.A. Noire (2011) - Watch Commander James Hopkins (voice) *Good Luck Charlie (2011) - Stan *Lie to Me (2010) - Big Brother *Days of Our Lives (2010) - Prison Guard *Desperate Housewives (2010) - Jake Walker *In My Sleep (2010) - Officer Etling *What Happens in Encino (2009) - Bound Man *Maneater (2009) - Zeus *Dexter (2009) - Security Guard *The Mentalist (2009) - Store Keeper *Ingenious (2009) - Mr. Weber *Without a Trace (2008) - Ed Wells *'Til Death (2008) - Officer Magursky *Digimon Data Squad - 6 episodes (2008) - Ivan/BioStegomon/BioSupinomon (English version, voice) *NCIS (2008) - Skip Harris *Bones (2007) - Andrew Harding *Just Jordan (2007) - Coach Reilly *The Riches (2007) - Unknown Character *Close to Home (2007) - Manager *The Hammer (2007) - Mike LeMat *Jericho (2007) - Trader *Most Extreme Elimination Challenge - 79 episodes (2003-2007) - Kenny Blankenship (voice) *Pepper Dennis (2006) - Mr Schiffer *Special (2006) - Steve *Scrubs (2005) - Homeless Steve *Complete Savages (2005) - Mr. Milfner *Deadwood (2004) - Byron Sampson *Like Family (2004) - Principal Higgins *That's So Raven (2003) - Coach *Party with Spike World Premiere Special (2003) - Kenny Blankenship *Bruce Almighty (2003) - Vol Kowolski *That '70s Show (2003) - Transportation Rep *Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003) - Lou *Yes, Dear (2003) - Randy *Charmed (2003) - Bail Bondsman *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2002) - Mr. Fleming *The Country Bears (2002) - Mr. Slamboni *Showtime (2002) - Gun Show Announcer *The Bernie Mac Show (2002) - Appliance Man *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2001) - Man in Airport #1 *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) - Klingon Captain Vorok *The Ellen Show (2001) - Man by the Stream *Ladies Man (2001) - Police Officer *Tomcats (2001) - Repo Man *Diagnosis Murder (2001) - Tate Boudreau *Love & Money (2000) - Stupak *Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) - Interrogation Cop *Baby Luv (2000) - Mr. Newburgh *Will & Grace (2000) - Officer Kirk Cox *Bette (2000) - Karl *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (2000) - Barton *Just Shoot Me! (2000) - Patient *Dharma & Greg (1999) - Mr. Marsh *Friends (1999) - The Director *Burt Luddin's Love Buffet (1999) - Burt's Manager *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) - Y'Sek *Suddenly Susan (1998) - Marvin the Clown *Malcolm & Eddie (1998) - Steve Smikla *Jesse (1998) - Sleazy Guy *Deep Impact (1998) - Section Leader *Brooklyn South (1998) - Morty (credited as Chris Darga) *Night Stand - 4 episodes (1996-1997) - Bob/Jim *The Fanatics (1997) - Stu *NYPD Blue (1997) - Carmine *The Practice (1997) - Officer (credited as Chris Darga) *Alright Already (1997) - Ed the Accountant *Goode Behavior (1997) - Bob *Melrose Place (1997) - Lawyer *Murder One (1997) - Mr. Voparil *Eraser - Turnabout (1996) - Guard *The Guys (1996) - Unknown Character *Mad About You (1996) - Akiba the Cameraman *Kirk (1996) - Bruce *Larger Than Life (1996) - Airport Security Head *Dave's World (1996) - Humberto *Boy Meets World (1996) - Counterman *Hostile Intentions (1995) - Dan Roberts *The Drew Carey Show (1995) - Brad *The Home Court (1995) - Bob Jones *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995) - Kaybok *JAG (1995) - COB *Strange Luck (1995) - Unknown Character *The Naked Truth (1995) - Bo Bo *The Net (1995) - Cop *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) - Cook #1 *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning (1995) - Paolo *Pig Sty - 2 episodes (1995) - Zvi *Babylon 5 (1995) - Narn #1 *ER (1995) - Wilson *Carnosaur 2 (1995) - Hal Mosley *The Crazysitter (1994) - Manny *Witch Hunt (1994) - G-man #1 (credited as Chris Darga) *Hardball - 3 episodes (1994) - Reporter *Renegade - 2 episodes (1993-1994) - Larry *The Innocent (1994) - Cop #2 *Bakersfield P.D. (1994) - Suspect #2 *The Mask (1994) - Paramedic #3 *Dream On (1994) - Mover *Ellen (1994) - Officer *Step by Step (1994) - Photographer Tim Yates *The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) - Mail Room Orienter *Martin (1993) - Bus Station Manager *Fatal Instinct (1993) - Prison Guard *Seinfeld (1993) - Driver *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) - Man with Binoculars *Roseanne (1993) - House Buyer *The Jackie Thomas Show - 2 episodes (1993) - Frank *Love & War (1993) - Cop #2 *Herman's Head (1992) - Waiter *Family Matters - 2 episodes (1991-1992) - Jenkins/Reporter #2 *Delta (1992) - Band Member #2 *Wings (1991) - Passenger *Cheers (1990) - Christopher *Full House (1990) - Waiter *Great Performances (1987) - Assistant Director *Hill Street Blues (1987) - Sterling *L.A. Law (1987) - Detective Ray Zacchino External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors